The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2018
23:45:04 !seen thekorrafanaitc 23:45:07 !seenon 23:50:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:54:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:54:37 o/ 23:54:40 wb 23:55:04 Hey Korra! o/ 23:55:56 korra do daily claim on the poke server 23:56:10 and on discord 23:57:20 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:57:23 K. 23:57:27 -_- 23:57:33 Me. ^ 23:57:40 qbert! 23:57:56 o/ 23:58:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:59:55 Dear god. 23:59:58 My buttons are messed up. 00:00:08 your coat buttons? 00:00:11 No. 00:00:19 My "Away" and "Pings" button. 00:00:23 Hey Falco! o/ 00:00:26 ohhh 00:00:29 http://prntscr.com/j3kw93 They're right on top of each other. 00:00:39 probably an internet issue 00:00:43 (Robin)11:59 My buttons are messed up. 12:00 your coat buttons? 12:00 No. 12:00 My "Away" and "Pings" button. 12:00 Hey Falco! o/ 12:00 ohhh 12:00 http://prntscr.com/j3kw93 They're right on top of each other. 12:00 probably an internet issue 12:00 (Robin) 12:02 Good. 00:03:46 -!- SlendyBot was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:03:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat12:03 Good bot 12:03 !updatelogs 12:03 Let's leave Syde BOT here because Slendy is currently not logging 12:03 Okay. 12:04 Oh wait 12:04 Actually he did log 12:04 But he wasn't earlier 12:04 Test. 12:04 So now what? 12:04 well gtg getting a bit late over here so see ya all later in the deps of hell :D 12:04 o/ 12:04 Cya Batman 12:04 Heading out now 12:04 \o 12:04 Cya Q 12:04 Is that something Batman says? 12:05 cya robin 00:05:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:05:32 lol. 00:07:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:07:27 wb Korra! o/ 00:10:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:19:39 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:20:01 !updatelogs 00:20:01 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 00:20:41 :[[]]o 00:20:45 :O 00:22:21 What? 00:22:32 Nothing 00:22:38 Just responding to that :P 00:22:50 And now it put extra blank space instead of sending 00:25:38 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:28:07 wb Mess! o/12:20 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~6 to log page). 12:20 :[[]]o 12:20 :O 12:22 What? 12:22 Nothing 12:22 Just responding to that :P 12:22 12:22 12:22 And now it put extra blank space instead of sending 12:28 wb Mess! o/ 12:46 http://prntscr.com/j3la5f 12:47 R.I.P. 00:31:25 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:44:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:18 http://prntscr.com/j3la5f 00:47:56 R.I.P. 00:55:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:56:18 wb Mess! o/ 00:57:22 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 00:57:33 Hey Rick! o/ 00:57:42 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 00:59:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:02:45 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 01:05:13 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:05:33 wb Falco! o/ 01:06:06 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:06:28 o/ 01:06:33 hi 01:06:54 What DM is this screenshot of? 01:06:57 wait wtf what 2 pages where deleted? 01:07:02 @Korra 01:07:07 A DDLCWS group DM. 01:07:15 Oh 01:07:28 I didn’t know KCC was into that 01:07:34 I colonized that shit. 01:07:48 She's admin and bureaucrat on the wiki. @Q 01:08:02 Maybe I 01:08:15 I’ll join 01:08:15 But only because everyone else is lol 01:08:48 Kk. 01:08:54 I'll DM it if you want? 01:08:54 Kk. 01:08:55 Test 01:08:55 Now my internet connection is rather poor 01:09:02 And same. 01:09:02 Not now though 01:09:02 I’m getting ready to head out 01:09:07 Alright. 01:09:07 Test. 01:09:13 !updateloga 01:09:20 Pass 01:09:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/424002432167706627/433432760330223616/unknown.png 01:09:37 !updatelogs 01:09:42 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~36 to log page). 01:10:14 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 01:10:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:12:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:27:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:27:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:30:43 Is chat dead? 01:31:09 Not quite. 01:32:01 No one spoke for like three hours straight earlier. 01:32:01 If that's not dead, IDK what is. 01:32:08 ping 01:32:16 alex spoke 01:33:34 Hmmm 01:34:03 I'm not sure. 01:35:13 Not sure of what? 01:36:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:36:28 I'm not sure what else to call it. But do I really want to call it dead? 01:36:34 wb Mess! o/ 01:37:06 (therp) 01:37:15 (Tiffany) 01:37:22 (BTS) 01:37:25 (I'm getting these emojis and putting them in a Discord server) 01:37:58 Oh, Aii would like the BTS emoji. 01:37:58 So I'd add it. 01:38:04 (bts) 01:39:10 XD 01:39:42 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 01:39:51 new avatar boyos 01:41:33 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 01:41:39 Hi, I'm currently at university. 01:42:00 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 01:42:00 Welcome, currently at university. 01:42:07 Hey Jack! o/ 01:42:14 Sup? 01:42:34 You won't get away with this, C.Syde65, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 01:42:43 o/ currently at university 01:42:47 Doing what? :P 01:43:23 Nope, currently at university. 01:43:30 Tell me, 01:43:36 What is my profile picture? 01:44:14 Some Korean lady? :p 01:44:24 tiffany? 01:44:47 Both. 01:44:58 http://prntscr.com/j3lqti 01:45:29 *slow clap* 01:45:55 what's the tag 01:46:11 after discussion moderator in that image 01:46:35 "5 Years old" 01:46:42 lidata-user="Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls" .username { 01:46:42 color: red; 01:46:42 font-weight: bold; 01:46:42 font-family: Arial; 01:46:42 content: " - Currently @ University:"; 01:46:42 } 01:46:42 *ago 01:46:51 I didn't know I was that young? :P 01:47:02 Good idea, Rick. 01:47:46 Wait. Going into the lecture room. Will talk during it as I'm recording the lecture but I will not be fully on topic here. 01:48:00 Alright. 01:48:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:48:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:49:09 I'm in. 01:49:42 Yes. 01:49:42 are you infiltrating universities now 01:50:34 lol. 01:51:25 "Not too long ago, he went on wikibreak on ESB, and someone commented something with “k bye” under it. They then removed the “k bye,” which is rude. And when my son added it back, he got an ass whooping." 01:51:47 ? 01:51:54 ? 01:51:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:52:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:52:08 do I want to even ask 01:52:14 Philly made a blog on SBFW pretending to be Red's dad. I'm dying, lmao. 01:53:22 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:53:22 yes holy shit @jack 01:53:22 run away while you can 01:53:23 >korra referencing sbfw 01:53:23 Is this another thing I should stay out of? 01:53:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:23 jack, leave while you can 01:53:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:53:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:53:42 lol. 01:53:47 Funny. 01:55:51 *runs away but brings computer with him* Well, that was pointless. 01:56:06 True. 01:56:11 But at least it wasn't /me action verb. 01:56:28 * Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls action verb 01:56:31 =] 01:56:36 * Alex.sapre action verb 01:56:57 Look, 01:57:00 Loona the world. 01:57:20 One does not action verb 01:58:09 That's funny. 01:58:23 That went over ALL of your heads. 01:58:31 As expected. 01:59:07 snsd 01:59:14 Nope. 01:59:20 My (censored) would totally get it. 01:59:24 oh, a Korean band 01:59:35 :o 01:59:42 Language. XP 02:00:00 have you heard the news, jack 02:00:06 What news? 02:00:18 What news? 02:00:27 I take that as a no 02:00:35 Tell me the news. 02:00:43 (censored) 02:00:58 Oh. 02:01:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:02:16 that doesn't mean it's not news to people :p 02:02:43 (rolling) 02:02:53 I think Jack knows already though! 02:03:10 Single for life the best option 02:03:15 Yeah. 02:03:16 Per Mess. 02:03:27 Nope! 02:03:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:03:43 Yeah. 02:03:47 Per Korra. 02:05:25 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 02:07:32 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 02:12:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat02:02 that doesn't mean it's not news to people :p 02:02 (rolling) 02:02 I think Jack knows already though! 02:03 Single for life the best option 02:03 Yeah. 02:03 Per Mess. 02:03 Nope! 02:03 Yeah. 02:03 Per Korra. 02:20 I don't know really. It depends on who the person is. I'd rather be single than be with someone I don't feel is worthwhile being with, in other words, I don't want to be committed to a relationship that just isn't going to work out. 02:26:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:26:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 11